The Marauder Case
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: The twins and their friend Zelda Black try and discover the identities of the Marauders. They are in 2nd year, a bit of CharlieW/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Marauder Case

x-x-x

Fred and George join Zelda in solving the mystery of the Marauders.

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Smile for the Camera

Fred, George, and Zelda were in the common room playing exploding snap. Fred was losing, George was winning, and Zelda was trying not to die of boredom. She broke the silence, hoping for a distraction.

"So how's the Skiving Snackboxes going?"

George looked up, "Well, we're almost done, but the fever fudge is too troublesome; can't perfect it! We had three ickle firsties in the hospital wing because their hands got a nasty rash."

Fred turned to look at Zelda with a wicked grin, "Pomfrey was flaming,"

"Probably wanted to cut us into pieces-"

"-and feed us to the thestrals!"

The whole finish-my-twin's-sentences was so annoying sometimes, but for the most part it was hilarious. Especially when done to a certain mollycoddling Weasley.

Snickering, Zelda flipped her bangs out of her eyes, revealing her icy gray eyes. Smiling, she said, "Well maybe that's cause the hospital wing hasn't been so busy in decades! She's just one witch, ya know?"

Fred and George kept the wicked grin on their faces. "Yes, well she might want to hire an assistant because the next five years will not be easy for her."

"As long as Fred and I-"

"Oi! What about me?" Zelda cut in.

"-And you-"

"-Are in this school-"

"Merlin have mercy on us," cut in Charlie as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. They all burst into laughter as Percy looked up from his book in mock terror.

"Aw Charlie, I'm gonna miss you when you graduate," Zelda said, getting up to hug the seventh year. Charlie chuckled and hugged her tight, "I'm gonna miss you too, Z, but I'll write you! Plus, you're gonna have to take up my position as Official Twin Controller!" Everyone laughed as the twins put on shocked and insulted expressions. Her laughter came to a stop before everyone else's, "I guess you're right, anyway I heard the position came with an amazing jacket!" She winked at Charlie, eyeing his black hoody. He slapped her hands away as she twirled her fingers in the hood strings, glaring, "Oh no you don't! You've been eyeing my hoody since the train! If you even THINK I'll give it to you then-"

Zelda pouted, sniffled, and gave Charlie her perfected guilty puppy eyes. Oh, that always worked like a charm, the poor sucker. Charlie stopped mid-sentence, hesitating, slightly baffled. Percy had gone back to his book, but Fred and George were on the edge of the couch, watching intently as if watching a good soap opera. Charlie's eyes shifted around, landing on the twins. Those two should be actors! They instantly put on identical pouts and Charlie was left to fend for himself. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to Zelda, "Fine… Here…" Slowly, he began to take off the hoody, revealing a gray wife-beater. Zelda smiled gleefully, torn between looking at Charlie's sculpted form and the wonderfully gorgeous hoody that was making its way into her clutches. She intently stared at the hoody, leaving Charlie's manly pecs behind. Idiot, she would later regret not paying more attention to them, but she was only 12! She would stare at his pecs over summer break!

Blink, blink. Back to reality.

"ZOMG! I LOVE YOU CHARLIE WEASLEY!" she screamed as she put the hoody on and tackled him. Well more like an attempt. He only swayed slightly, laughing with her. The twins smiled maliciously and went to Z's aide and the trio quickly made Charlie Tower collapse. Oh sweet victory! In the blink of an eye, 6th year, Justin Creevey came out of nowhere with his infamous camera and took a picture of the four of them on the ground tangled and laughing.

* * *

A/N: ok well this is a fan fiction so don't sue me if the ages aren't correct, I'm not sure whether Charlie and the twins could have been in Hogwarts at the same time so oh well. It's my fiction(: By the way, Justin Creevey is a relative of Colin Creevey. I don't like Colin, he is stalkerish and creepy. So due to the creepy Creeveys Hogwarts has many pictures XD But yeah, since I think two Creeveys will kill Hogwarts in one big camera flash, they won't be at Hogwarts at the same time. R&R please!

-Mars/3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Jamaican patty**

Later Zelda started eating a Jamaican patty cause those were SOOO good. And Fred and George wanted one so bad but Zelda wanted to fool with them so she didn't give them. Then Charlie came in without Zelda noticing and snatched the Jamaican patty out of her hand.

"Hey-...! Charlie give it back!"

But Charlie was holding it out of reach.

She made a pouty face and made her puppy-face.

"Please please Charlie can have it back"

Well, Charlie couldn't stand that face and gave in.

"Alright, here."

Fred and George started clapping.

"Bravo you brave gallant!"

Then they all started laughing.

**A/N: my friend Kat XD wrote this a LONGGG time ago and i thought it was cute so i decided to post it, she owns it! just this chappie though lol i'm actually going to post a real chapter later! KTB**

**BTW: DISCLAIMER- THESE PEOPLE AINT MINE! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING EXCEPT FOR ZELDA! THE NAME WAS INSPIRED BY A STORY CALLED: CHANGING YOUR MINDSET! this however is not the same person! NOT! Same name, different people! This Zelda is mineee :D bwahahaha KTB**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Freefall**

The next evening, the trio went down to the Great Hall for lunch and since it was a lovely Friday afternoon, they decided to take out the map and explore the grounds.

Zelda watched as George pulled it out from his pocket and pulled out her wand. Snatching it out of his grip she tapped it with her wand saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The twins peered over her shoulder wanting to find a shortcut to the astronomy tower where they could have some fun with their brooms.

"We should go sky diving!" Zelda proposed. Fred and George stared at her in confusion. Zelda rolled her eyes, "purebloods," and sighed. "We go up to the tower, and jump out the window, someone can be on their brooms below, waiting to cast a spell that will slow the fall down once the diver is close to the ground!"

She watched as wicked grins slowly pulled at the edges of her best friends' lips.

"Sounds fun," they chorused.

"Awesome! Lets go!"

They finished lunch and went to the staircase on their way to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey where are you three going?"

Damn. Charlie.

Slowly the trio turned to see the tall redhead walking towards them. Zelda spoke first, "Hey Charlie. We were just on our way to the Commons, wanna come with?"

Charlie believed the lie, "No thanks, I think I'm going to go fly a little..." and walked away.

The twins sighed in relief, one of them said, "Damn, I thought he would follow us for sure!" "Yeah how'd you do that?"

Zelda smirked and walked up the stairs, away from them, "I have my ways."

**page-break**

Charlie was outside, flying around the school in his Comet, when a scream ran through the air. In shock, he stopped and looked around wondering where it came from, not too far away. The scream came again, louder this time and he streamed towards it.

**page-break**

Zelda, Fred, and George were at the Astronomy Tower and Zelda went first, and George levitated her back up, then same went for the twins, each taking turns falling and catching, but when Lee Jordan appeared, Zelda and Fred went, but Lee wasn't able to catch both of them and Zelda was falling to fast for the spell to reach her. Now she was dropping, screaming her lungs out, in thrill and fear.

**page-break**

She was falling and they couldn't stop her, save her, or do anything. They were terrified and so was she. Trying to distract herself from her upcoming doom, she thought of happy things, but her mind kept going back to the Weasleys. How could this be happening? What were they going to do? How would her parents find out? Oh god... Her parents, mom, dad and Oh god! Audrie! Her older sister, how could this happen? She was all the way in Berkeley! She would never find out! She was graduating this June. Oh her family, her friends, the Weasleys, even Charlie, none would save her now. She was surely going to die, she felt her eyes welling up, not entirely sure if it was the sting of the wind or if she was actually crying. She closed her eyes and let herself go.

**page-break**

Charlie reached the Astronomy Tower which seemed to be where the screams were coming from. He stopped and looked around, no one. Wait! What is that? He squinted his eyes to look down and saw none other than Zelda, diving to the ground. BLOODY HELL! He went into a steep dive and just before she hit the grass, he grabbed her by the leg and zoomed back up to the Tower.

**page-break**

She awoke to bright lights, is this heaven? She thought. She wouldn't really know, her mother was never exactly the most religious of all people. Now there were dark figures? What the bloody hell? Was she kidnapped by aliens? AGGGH WHATS HAPPENING?

"...Weasley... Rescued... Black.. Fell... Crying..."

She caught a few words but nothing really coherent. Her eyes were blurry, but were slowly focusing. Now all that she could do was wait, for answers... Wait for a miracle.

**A/N: now the real stuff is going to start :D bwahaha! Lol I saw how many hits I had for this story and basically had a seizure bc of the # so I went ahead and finished this chappie!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Marauder Case**

_**Chapter 4- The Old Married Couple**_

**A/N: fluffy, Charlie/Zelda here lol I feel mean but you'll see why at the end :)**

Zelda's eyes caught a glimpse of red hair and she popped her eyes open, instantly walking up.

Sitting at the edge of her bed were her three favorite gingers. She glared at the twin's beaming faces and slightly grimaced as Charlie scowled. She cleared her dry throat trying to speak, and watched George hurriedly pour her a cup of water and pressed it to her lips.

Zelda slowly drank and saw Charlie call Madame Pomfrey over. The medi-witch rushed over to the cot and performed various diagnostic spells and a glowing in her ankle caught her attention.

"_Tsk tsk_," Pomfrey pulled out a salve, "Your ankle is still not healed." She removed the bandages and applied the salve, then had Fred hold her calf while she wrapped fresh gauze around her, what felt like, sprained ankle.  
"How did that happen?" Zelda inquired, but was startled by her own groggy voice.

Charlie shot her a look, "You don't remember the little stunt you pulled? Falling from the Astronomy Tower, honestly? Are you _raving_? MERLIN'S BEARD ZELDA! You had me-"  
"-US!" the twins corrected him, but Charlie continued his rant.  
"-worried sick! You could've gotten yourself _KILLED_!"

He stopped to catch his breath and he tried to catch her eyes, but Zelda refused to meet his gaze. She thought back to the freefall. Her "dying" thoughts. She sighed deeply and her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry…"

It came out so sincere, so miserable, so… **guilty**.

Charlie stopped, the twin's stared, and Madame Pomfrey bustled out sensing the need for privacy. The twins seem tempted to stay but followed the medi-witch. Time went slow as Charlie stood there frozen, watching her slowly meet his gaze. Her grey eyes met his blue and they stared, almost getting lost. That is, until Charlie took the two steps to her side and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. Instinct made her lean up and he leaned down and they both felt almost the ghost of a kiss.

Charlie snapped up straight and both looked away, both blushing redder than the trademark Weasley hair.

**x-x-x**

**The Next Day**

Murmurs could be heard from the common room.

"No way!"  
"They were bickering one second then they _snogged_!"  
"What the bloody hell? Talk about an old married couple!"  
"I heard she tried to kill herself because he didn't want her!"  
"That's a lie! She jumped _before_ the kiss!"  
"They aren't talking!"  
"He's too old for her!"  
"They broke up!"  
"They _shagged_ in the hospital wing!"

Silence fell for just a moment after the last comment.

Upstairs in the second year boys' dorm, the twins, Zelda, Lee Jordan, and Charlie sat on separate beds in silence.

Fred was the first to speak, "Well at least one rumor is true…"  
The rest stared at him, two glaring, two questioning.

Zelda spat with venom dripping from her voice, "And what, pray tell, would _that_ be?"  
Fred didn't flinch as he caught her icy gaze, "You two bicker like an old married couple." He let it hand in the air. Suddenly George, Lee, and Zelda cracked a smile, but Charlie's snort cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. They all chortled and shared knowing smiles.

Truth be told, the rumors were so far off it wasn't even funny. After their "almost kiss" Fred had strolled in and handed her a single white lily and kissed her cheek. To say the least, it was awkward for all of them, but now Fred and Zelda were "dating". If you called two second years holding hands and snuggling, dating.

Apparently no one noticed him walk in with a white lily but everyone saw her "snog" Charlie Weasley.

Zelda let out a giggle as Fred went to sit with her on his bed. He questioned her and raised a curious eyebrow. "People are so full of crap," was his only answer.

Fred kissed her cheek and she blushed, leaning into his chest. No one noticed a certain seventh year looking crest-fallen.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: how was that? Evil Mary huh? Bwahaha! Anyway next chapter we actually see why the story is called, "The Marauder Case". Oh and I checked my timeline, yeah… its full of crap just like the people at hoggy warty Hogwarts. Charlie was long gone by the time the twins even started school lol whoops! Fanfic for a reason (: Review please! :D they make me and Zelda happy!**

**-Mars**


End file.
